Black Rock
| Besitzer=New World Sea Traders, Magnus Hanso | Status=Zerstört }} Bei der Black Rock (zu deutsch: Schwarzer Felsen) handelt es sich um ein britisches Handels- und Sklavenschiff, welches durch bislang unbekannte Umstände mitten auf der Insel landete. Das Schiff ist Teil und Schauplatz mehrerer Handlungsstränge, und wird immer mal wieder in die Geschichte involviert. Auch in den Alternate Reality Games „The Lost Experience“ sowie „Find 815“ wurde etwas über das Schiff erzählt, jedoch gelten die dort gegebenen Informationen nicht als elementar für den Verlauf der Serie. Geschichte Geschichte (aus „The Lost Experience“) und die Black Rock.]] Die Black Rock befindet sich ursprünglich im Besitz der britischen Handelsgesellschaft New World Sea Traders. Während der Sklavenhandel bereits 1807 verboten wird, ist die Sklaverei selbst im britischen Königreich bis 1833 legal. Insgesamt besitzt die Handelsgesellschaft eine Flotte von 15 Schiffen, darunter eine Fregatte, zwei Slups und drei Sklavenschiffe. Die Black Rock könnte eines dieser drei Schiffe sein, obwohl diese nach den Quellen von The Lost Experience 1882 verkauft worden, was ein Jahr nach dem Verschwinden der Black Rock ist. Dies suggeriert, dass die Gesellschaft vor 1881 eigentlich 16 Schiffe besitzt. Der Besitzer und Leiter der Handelsgesellschaft ist Magnus Hanso, ein ehemaliger Kapitän, der ein Geschäftsunternehmer wurde. Es gibt keine Angaben über den Besitzer der Black Rock, aber es ist bekannt, dass sie von Dock 23 in Portsmouth vom Stapel gelaufen ist und dass Hansos Handelsgesellschaft die Docks 18 bis 27 besitzt. http://pub16.bravenet.com/photocenter/album.php?usernum=1299859001&img=95999 (Obwohl Portsmouth seit der Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts als Hafen genutzt wird, operiert die West-Afrika Schwadron der Royal Navy seit 1808 von dort aus, um den Sklavenhandel zu unterbinden.) Nach den Artikeln, die von Rachel Blake veröffentlicht werden, ist die Black Rock im Jahr 1881 auf der Rückker von einem Goldgräberauftrag im südindischen Ozean verschwunden. Viel interessanter als das Verschwinden selbst sind die Umstände davor und danach. Laut den Händlern in Papua Neuguinea ist das Schiff von dem Hafen aus nach Osten statt nach Westen gesegelt, obwohl Afrika das Ziel der Reise sein soll. Dort soll das Gold aus Indonesien und Papua Neuguinea gegen weitere Sklaven eingetauscht werden. Nach den Schiffsunterlagen ist das Schiff von Dock 23 in Portsmouth losgesegelt und sollte wohl dorthin auch wieder zurückkehren. Es ist jedoch kein Besitzer eingetragen. Es wird vermutet, dass die Mannschaft, die aus ungefähr 40 Personen besteht und eine unbekannte Anzahl an Sklaven auf dem Meer verschwunden ist. http://www.freewebs.com/shipwreckmate/index.htm Magnus Hanso ist bekannt dafür, dass er gerne segelt und besteht darauf, dass er jedes Jahr einige Reisen selbst übernimmt. Es ist daher wahrscheinlich, dass er die Black Rock gesteuert hat, als sie verschwunden ist, was durch die Anmerkungen auf der Brandschutztür unterstützt wird. Im Jahr 1882 wird die Handelsgesellschaft an die East Ocean Trade Group verkauft und damit das Ende des Sklavenhandels der New World Sea Traders besiegelt. Als unmittelbare Folge des Verkaufs werden alle militärischen Schiffe zu legitimen Handelsschiffen umgerüstet. In den 50er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts wird die East Ocean Trade Group von der Hanso Foundation aufgekauft und in Allied Copenhagem Marine Merchants umbenannt. Aufbruch zur letzten Reise Die Black Rock setzt am 22. März 1845 in Portsmouth, England, die Segel und befindet sich auf einer Handelsreise in das Königreich Siam (ein alter Name für Thailand). Sieben Jahre später wird das Hauptbuch des Ersten Maats entdeckt. Es befindet sich unter den Überresten der Piraten von Île Sainte-Marie, einer Insel vor der Küste von Madagaskar. Es wird angenommen, dass das Hauptbuch das einzige Überbleibsel der schicksalshaften Reise der Black Rock ist. Nach den bisherigen Erkenntnissen erreicht die Black Rock dann scheinbar Papua Neuguinea (Der Name Papua Neuguinea existiert nicht vor dem 20. Jahrhundert). Das Ziel des Schiffes war Afrika, um dort Gold gegen weitere Sklaven zu tauschen. Es wird jedoch von Händlern, die die Abfahrt des Schiffes aus Papua Neuguinea miterlebt haben, berichtet, dass das Schiff nach Osten über den Pazifik gesegelt ist. Im Jahr 1867 geht die Black Rock vor Teneriffa, den kanarischen Inseln, vor Anker, um dort Sklaven zu bekommen, die Englisch sprechen. Jonas Whitfield ist einer der Offiziere der Black Rock und er besucht ein Gefängnis, wo er gegen Gold ein Paar Sklaven erwerben will. Im Gefängnis wird ihm Ricardo von Vater Suarez vorgestellt, der wegen Mordes an einem Arzt im Gefängnis sitzt und gehängt werden soll. Da Ricardo Englisch spricht, kauft Jonas ihn und erklärt, er sei nun Eigentum von Magnus Hanso. Ankunft thumb|right|200px|Die Ankunft der Black Rock auf die Insel. Als die Black Rock bei der Insel ankommt, beobachten Jacob und ein anderer Mann das Ereignis. Der Mann fragt sich, wie sie die Insel gefunden haben und beschuldigt Jacob, sie hergeführt zu haben und fügt hinzu, dass die Leute nur wieder kämpfen und töten, wenn sie herkommen. Jacob entgegnet, dass er es nicht war und dass alles Fortschritt wäre. Nur weil es einmal Kämpfe gegeben hat, müsste es nicht nochmal passieren. Der Mann sagt zu Jacob, dass er ihn am liebsten töten würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. thumb|left|200px|Die Black Rock kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß der [[Statue. ]] Die Black Rock gerät in der Nacht in einen schrecklichen Sturm. Richard und die anderen Sklaven sind in Ketten unter Deck. Ein Mitsklave, Ignacio, schaut durch einen Spalt im Schiff hinaus und sagt zu Richard, dass er Land sieht. Er sieht die Bildsäule von Taweret und schreit, dass er den Teufel sieht und die Insel beschützen. Das Schiff wird von einer riesigen Welle getragen und rammt die Statue. Am folgenden Tag findet sich die Mannschaft mitten auf der Insel wieder. Fünf Offiziere haben überlebt. Man hört von den Offizieren, dass der Kapitän tot ist und Jonas Whitfield geht unter Deck und beginnt, die Sklaven zu töten, weil er der Meinung ist, dass sie sonst irgendwann ihn töten. Plötzlich erscheint das Monster und tötet alle Offiziere. Einzig Richard wird vom Monster verschont. DHARMA Initiative Als Horace Goodspeed Sawyer im Jahre 1974 fragt, was dieser auf der Insel will, gibt er vor, auf der Suche nach der Black Rock zu sein, wobei er auf der Insel stieß. Auf die Frage, ob auch Horace das Schiff kennt, antwortet dieser: „Nicht dass ich wüsste.“ In den Jahren zwischen 1991 - 2001 ist davon auzugehen, dass Radzinsky und/oder Kelvin, zwei der Bewohner der Schwan-Station, das Schiff besucht haben, da sie es auf ihrer versteckten Karte eingetragen haben, die sie auf eine Brandschutztür aufzeichnen. Darauf steht der Hinweis "Known final resting place of Magnus Hanso / Black Rock" ("Bekannte letzte Ruhestätte von Magnus Hanso / Black Rock"). Dies impliziert, dass Magnus Hanso in der Tat mit dem Schiff verschwunden ist und in dem Wrack oder in der Nähe davon begraben liegt. Französisches Wissenschafts Team Im November 1988 strandetete ein Wissenschaftliches Expeditions Team, unter ihnen auch Danielle Rousseau, nach einen Schiffsbruch auf der Insel. Laut Danielle entdeckte ihr Team zwei Monate später die Black Rock. Nach dem Tod ihres Teams nahm Danielle einen Notruf bei einem Sendeturm auf. In einem Teil der Nachricht sagte sie, dass sie "...versuche so schnell wie möglich zur Black Rock zu kommen." In den folgenden Jahren nahm Danielle Dynamit von der Black Rock mit, um unter anderem ihr Lager mit Sprengfallen zu präparieren. Außerdem fertigte sie Karten und Notizen an, in der die Black Rock gekenzeichnet ist. Nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 Die Black Rock wird von den Überlebenden von Flug 815 am 44. Tag auf der Insel entdeckt. Das Schiff selbst wird jedoch bereits früher erwähnt. Zum ersten mal kommt es in einem Teil von Rousseaus Notsignal vor, den Shannon jedoch nicht übersetzt. Rousseau erwähnt die Black Rock gegenüber Sayid, während er ihr Gefangener ist. Bei seiner Flucht nimmt er die Notizen und Karten an sich die Rousseau angefertigt hat. In den Karten von ihr ist die Black Rock gekenzeichnet. Später führt Rousseau eine Gruppe von Überlebenden, die aus Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack und Leslie Arzt besteht, zu der Black Rock um von dort Dynamit zu holen, das in dem Schiff gelagert wird. Das Dynamit wird dazu verwendet, um die Luke der Schwan-Station aufzusprengen. Rousseau nennt das Gebiet, in dem sich das Wrack befindet, Dunkles Territorium. Nachdem Rousseau die Gruppe wieder verlässt betreten Locke, Kate und Jack das Schiff durch ein großes Loch in der Seite. Außerhalb des Schiffs unterhalten sich Hurley und Arzt darüber, wie sie von den anderen behandelt werden. Im inneren des Schiffs befinden sich Skelette, die aneinander gefesselt sind. Dabei handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Überreste von Sklaven. Außerdem findet die Gruppe altes Bergbauequipment, unter dem auch das Dynamit ist. Es gibt mindestens zwei Kisten mit hochempfindlichen Stäben. Locke vermutet, dass das Schiff auf dem Weg zu einer Minenkolonie war und möglicherweise von der afrikanischen Ostküste aus gestartet ist. Die Gruppe trägt eine der Kisten nach draußen. Während Arzt eine der empfindlichen Dynamitstangen in der Hand hält und erklärt, wie man damit umgehen muss, macht er eine hektische Bewegung und sprengt sich selbst in die Luft. Die übrigen Überlebenden verlassen das Schiff mit mehreren Stangen Dynamit. Einige Monate später kehrt Locke zur Black Rock zurück. Er nutzt die Brigg des Schiffs um Anthony Cooper darin einzusperren. Dann lockt er Sawyer zu dem Wrack und sperrt ihn ebenfalls in die Brigg. Während die beiden Gefangenen sich unterhalten erfährt Sawyer, dass Cooper der Mann ist, der für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich ist. Nach einem Streit erwürgt er Cooper mit einer Kette. Daraufhin lässt Locke ihn wieder heraus und bringt den Leichnam seines Vaters zu den Anderen. Während Locke vor der Brigg wartet betritt Rousseau das Schiff um etwas Dynamit zu holen. Das Dynamit wurde später als Falle für die Anderen benutzt. Im Jahr 2007 brachte Richard Jack und Hurley zur Black Rock, wo er erfolglos versuchte, sich von Jack mit Dynamit umbringen zu lassen. Nachdem er einige Ketten berührt hat, stellt er fest, dass er das erste Mal mal wieder seit seiner Ankunft auf der Insel, bei der Black Rock ist. thumb|right|250px|Die Black Rock nach der Explosion. Am Folgenden Tag ging Ilana zum Schiff um Dynamit zu holen. Zerstörung der Black Rock Nach Ilanas Tod kehren Richard und die restlichen Überlebenen entschlossen zur Black Rock zurück, um mehr Dynamit zu holen, um damit die Ajira Maschine auf der Hydra Insel zerstören können. Hurley, der der Gruppe folgt, kommt vor ihr zur Black Rock und zündet nach der Anweisung von Michaels Geist das restliche Dynamit an. Er stürmt aus der Black Rock, die hinter ihm explodiert. Durch die Explosion wird das ganze Schiff zerstört. Find 815 Während Sam Thomas das Verschwinden von Flug 815 untersucht, erhält er eine E-Mail von einer Person, die behauptet, Sonya zu kennen. Im Anhang der E-Mail befindet sich ein Bild von ihr. Sam fallen einige Unstimmigkeiten auf dem Bild auf und er entdeckt vier versteckte Nachrichten darin: "Sundagraben", "Christiane I", "Black Rock" und "Tell no one-Grave Consequences" ("Sag niemandem etwas - ernste Konsequenzen"). Auf Sams Desktop ist eine Website über den Sundagraben zu sehen, die zuvor auch den Bauplan eines Sklavenschiffs gezeigt hat. Nachdem er an Bord der Christiane I gegangen ist, erscheint kurz eine neue Website in Sams Browser, die einen kurzen Überblick über die Geschichte der Black Rock beinhaltet. Sein Kontakt, Tracey R, hat außerdem einige Fakten herausgefunden und kontaktiert Sam via E-Mail. Der Großteil besteht jedoch aus Informationen, die bereits durch The Lost Experience bekannt sind. Tracey weiß jedoch zum Beispiel mit Sicherheit, dass Magnus Hanso an Bord der Black Rock war, als sie verschwunden ist. Des Weiteren behauptet die Website, dass die Black Rock eines von drei Sklavenschiffen der New World Sea Traders war, obwohl diese drei Schiffe 1882 verkauft wurden (ein Jahr nachdem die Black Rock verschwunden ist). Später wird enthüllt, dass die Christiane I den Auftrag hat, das Wrack der Black Rock zu suchen. Es wird nicht erklärt, warum die Mannschaft das Wrack finden will, aber der Leiter der Expedition, Oscar Talbot, der sein Schiff der The Maxwell Group zur Verfügung stellt, erwähnt in einem Interview, dass es um eine archäologische Untersuchung des Wracks geht, von dem man vermutet, dass es im Jahr 1881 in den Sundagraben gesunken ist. Das Hauptbuch Im Jahr 1996 wird das Hauptbuch der Black Rock von Tovard Hanso bei Southfield's versteigert. Es trägt die Auktionsnummer #2342 und wird von Charles Widmore, der die Bieternummer #755 hat, für £380.000 ersteigert. Wissenswertes * In der deutschen Synchronisation der ersten Staffel ist noch vom "Schwarze Felsen" die Rede. In der zweiten Staffel wird plötzlich der englische Originaltitel "Black Rock" verwendet. Dies erklärt sich möglicherweise dadurch, dass entweder zum Zeitpunkt der Synchronisation noch niemand wusste, dess es sich dabei um ein Schiff statt eines geographischen Merkmals handeln würde, oder dem deutschsprachigen Zuschauer diese Tatsache nicht durch Benutzung eines englischen Eigennamens frühzeitig verraten werden sollte (im deutschen wäre ein Unterschied schon am Genus offensichtlich erkennbar gewesen: der schwarze Felsen, die Black Rock). * Als die Black Rock in erstmals zu sehen ist, ist nur etwa ein Viertel davon ein Teil des Sets. Der Rest wird per CGI hinzugefügt. In besteht sie komplett aus CGI. * Das Bild, das eine Heckansicht der Black Rock zeigt, war ursprünglich ein Holzschnittbild von der HMS Victory, einem First Rate Schlachtschiff aus der Schlacht von Trafalgar. First Rate war die größte Schiffsklasser der Royal Navy. * Das Bild aus The Lost Experience stellt ebenfalls ein anderes Schiff dar. Das Schiff auf der Insel ist kleiner und das Schwarz-Weiß-Bild zeigt kein Sklavenschiff, sondern eine Fregatte der Fourth oder Fifth Rate Klasse. Die Waffenöffnungen sind wie die großflächige Heckplattform deutlich sichtbar. Weder die Plattform noch die Waffenöffnungen sind bei dem Schiffswrack auf der Insel zu sehen. * Die Black Rock erinnert an die spanische Galleone, die in dem Roman von gefunden wird. Der Charakter Jose Arcadio Buendia findet sie vier Tagesmärsche landeinwärts. * Die Black Rock ist ein Handelsschiff, das Sklaven transportiert. Dies könnte ein Bezug zu dem "Redemption Song" sein, den Sawyer auf dem Floß singt. ("Old pirates, yes, they rob I; Sold I to the merchant ships" ("Oh Piraten, ja sie raubten uns, verkauften uns an die Handelsschiffe")) * Portsmouth, der Hafen, von dem aus die Black Rock lossegelt, ist der Geburtsort von Charles Dickens. Außerdem trägt eine Zigarettenmarke, die in Lost gezeigt wird, diesen Namen. * Zu der Zeit, in der die Black Rock segelt, transportiert England immer noch verurteilte Verbrecher nach Australien. Portsmouth ist einer der Häfen, von denen aus diese Transporte getätigt werden. * Das obere Bild auf einer Website auf dem Laptop von Sam Thomas ist eigentlich ein berühmtes Gemälde von J.M.W. Turner, das den Titel "Slave Ship (Slavers Throwing Overboard the Dead and Dying, Typhoon Coming On)" ("Sklavenschiff (Versklaver werfen Tote und Sterbende über Bord, Taifun zieht auf"). Es stellt ein echtes Ereignis dar, das als "Zong Massaker" von 1781 bekannt ist. The Zong ist der Name des britischen Sklavenschiffs, das darauf abgebildet wird. * In der Channel 4 Sitcom "Father Ted" werden drei irische katholische Priester für ihr inkompetentes und beschämendes Verhalten auf Craggy Island ins Exil geschickt, die sich vor der Westküste Irlands befindet und auf keiner Karte eingezeichnet ist. Einer der Priester, Vater Dougal McGuire für einen mysteriösen Vorfall, der als "Blackrock incident" bekannt ist. Darin involviert ist eine Gruppe von Nonnen und eine Überseefähre. Der Vorfall ist vermutlich auf seine Dummheit zurückzuführen. Unstimmigkeiten Die Informationen von The Lost Experience und Find 815, die beide semi-kanon sind, zeigen, dass die Black Rock im Jahr 1881 verschwunden ist. In einer Rückblende der Episode wird dem jedoch widersprochen. Es wird gesagt, dass das Schiff im März 1845 verschwunden ist und dass das letzte Überbleibsel, das Hauptbuch, 7 Jahre später gefunden wurde, und damit fast 30 Jahre bevor das Schiff nach den Angaben der ARGs verschwunden ist. In der Black Rock befinden sich mehrere Kisten mit Dynamit, das erst im Jahr 1866 erfunden wurde. Auch wurde in Seit Anbeginn der Zeit Richard Alpert, der die letzte Reise der Black Rock ''als Sklave begleitet hat, erst 1867 auf den kanarischen Inseln an Bord genommen. Es erscheint unplausibel, dass die ''Black Rock als Sklavenschiff entweder vor Alperts Gefangennahme 22 Jahre (seit 1845), oder danach 14 Jahre (bis 1881) ununterbrochen unterwegs war. Offene Fragen * Wieso ist das Schiff nach Osten gesegelt, obwohl es nach Afrika wollte? * Gibt es eine Verbindung zu dem dunklen Territorium? * Weiß Horace Goodspeed bzw. die DHARMA Initiative wirklich nicht, dass die Black Rock sich auf der Insel befindet? Siehe auch *Alvar Hanso *Tovard Hanso *Hauptbuch der Black Rock en:Black Rock es:La Roca Negra fr:Rocher Noir he:הסלע השחור it:Roccia Nera (nave) pl:Czarna Skała pt:Black Rock ru:Чёрная Скала Category:Fahrzeuge Category:Orte auf der Insel Category:The Lost Experience